


They’re Warm.

by Callistoknjoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss bokuaka, Fairy!Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic Realm, Tadashi writes logs, alternative universe, fairy in tadashi’s pocket, its very cute, no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon
Summary: They were new knights, out to get training.Tadashi observes kei and tetsurou. He writes about them in his logs.Or,Kurotsukki through tadashi yamaguchi’s eyes.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 36





	They’re Warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellowo. I’m upset rn and i thought hey, how about i post this? Idk why I’ve been posting a lot. I’m scared that i wont be able to write anymore lmao🧎
> 
> I just wanted to write kurotsuki in someone’s perspective, i forgot i wanted to do one in lev’s pov and now i wrote yamaguchi’ pov.
> 
> Hope you’ll like it!
> 
> 🗡

_Log for the day:_

_We are going to train here for about two months. Everyone already said goodbye to their loved ones back at home. We only have ourselves now. I hope everything will go well for us and i hope we’ll get enough training so we can protect everyone. I still have to improve my swordsmanship and i hope this joint training will help me._

🗡

Tadashi didn’t bat his eyes at first. They were just here for training. Kei started coming back to their shared room late at night. Way past the time practice was supposed to end. Later, when he asked, kei would say, “Yeah, it’s because i got caught up in stuff.”

_Log for the day:_

_It has been a few days since we started this camp. I made a new friend today named kogane (his full name is different but that is how he wished to be addressed). He was good with his sword but he is also still very clumsy. We bonded over our clumsiness while we sat on the side and watched as others duel in the training hall._

_Oh, i also want to mention something, kei is acting a little strange. Not that i want to say he was not hardworking before. But he keeps on coming back from training late at night which is unlike him. I wonder what is going on. I hope he is not going around causing trouble… but i know he wouldn’t. He’s kei after all._

🗡

The next day, tadashi walked past the training hall just to see, and it’s true. Kei was still practicing. The sound of metals clashing, the sweat dripping down his hair, the grunting sounds. 

They were practicing, alright.

_Log for the day:_

_Today was tiring as usual. But i noticed that i’m beginning to get a few hits on my opponent during a duel. I think i’m doing exceptionally well. I am very proud of myself._

_I also went to see if kei is really training like he said he did. I guess i don’t have to worry anymore. If there is anything i want to add, he seems to have a very good chemistry with whoever he trained with. I heard he is one of the best people when it comes to defending. I hope kei will teach us a thing or two about what he learned while training with him. What was his name again? Tetsurou kuroo? I think that’s his name. I’ll ask shoyo tomorrow._

🗡

Few days later, tadashi was just taking a walk. They were at a beautiful training ground so he might as well check out the place. He walked along the paved walkway, the air was chilly and he didn’t even bring along a lantern just because he wanted to really feel alone. Who would be walking around late at night anyway? He would just probably bump into kei.

Except he didn’t. 

He bumped into the fukuro region’s knights. They were in the higher ranking if he recalls correctly.

“Aren’t you kei’s friend?”

_Oh? They were already on a first name basis?_

“Yes that’s me. Tadashi yamaguchi, pleasure to be here.” He politely stretched his hand out in courtesy. One of the knights beamed and shook his hand enthusiastically. His golden eyes shone for a split second.

“Koutarou bokuto. Most pleasure to meet you! Everyone from your region is nice and friendly. And this is keiji akaashi, my most trusted right hand man.”

The other knight, keiji, nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Where are you headed to, tadashi?”

Tadashi was a little taken aback by the fact that a person with a higher ranking calls him by his first name. But answered anyway.

“I was just taking a stroll. How about you two? If you don’t mind me asking. Did your training session with my friend and others just end?”

The knight, koutarou, looked skeptical for a moment, “But our training finished ages ago. We were just on our way back from the dining hall because we went to get some food and sit around.”

Tadashi tilted his head, “Already ended? Has it always been ending earlier than this?”

The knights nodded their head in unison. 

“It’s true that we practice more late at night but we always stop at least an hour and a half before midnight so we could get enough rest.” The one named keiji informed.

“Was my friend with you when you were in the dining hall?” Keiji shook his head no.

“Oh well, i will be continuing my stroll now. Have a good night.” Tadashi bowed and turned to leave. He heard one of the knights wishing him goodnight when he walked away.

And then he heard a whisper, “Our theory is true, there is something going on.”

Tadashi paid no mind and continued enjoying the late night air of the foreign land. He took his time looking at each glowing flower, greeting some owls along the way, played with a little fairy by the large tree. Tadashi was having a great time. He regretted not going out more often.

When he got back, kei was already sleeping so soundly.

_Log for the day:_

_Today i went out to take a walk. It was fun. I met some magical creatures while i was on it. There was a friendly little fairy that sat on my shoulder as i walked around the forest they have over here. I also think i saw a little unicorn running around. It was fun (i know i said that earlier but it was really fun) i intended to walk alone tonight but i’m glad i didn’t._

_Also… where did kei go? The two knights said the practice ended early? Then, where could kei have gone to? Should i be worried now? But kei is a full grown adult who is going to become a knight. I don’t think i should stick my nose in his business._

_But i am. Very curious. I think i’m just going to observe. There is a good one month left for this training, i will just keep my eyes open._

🗡

And so, tadashi takes his time to observe kei. While it is true that he is curious, he also wants to respect their boundary as friends. 

What tadashi observed:

  * Kei comes back to their shared room around the same time every night.
  * Kei seems like his usual self, mostly. Explanation below.
  * Sometimes while they were taking a five minute break, kei would suddenly go silent and look at his feet. Very peculiar of him. And when tadashi turned around, he saw that knight tsukishima trained a lot with.
  * The name of the knight is indeed tetsurou kuroo.
  * The two knights he met that night seem to know something because the way they snickered at tetsurou.
  * Tetsurou and kei are acting like teenagers that have a crush on each other.



Tadashi decided it wasn’t anything harmful. So he let it be.

Later, on an evening, they were having a little feast to celebrate them going through half of the training successfully (or they were just wishing to let loose for a day). The knights from the two regions mingle around so it is a little hard to find where everyone is. 

Tadashi looked and looked and looked for kei and finally found him sitting alone in the corner of the dining hall. Something looking like a half bitten pastry in his hand. Tadashi made his way over.

“Kei, why are you just sitting here alone?”

Kei turned to look at him. There was no light in his eyes, his looks screamed that he was bored. “All of them there reeks of alcohol and sweat. I’ll just stay here.”

“Then, why don’t you go back?”

Kei took a while to answer, “Someone who is not drunk could watch over. Don’t want anything burning now do we?”

Not more than a few seconds later, a human in the form of tetsurou kuroo came barrelling towards them and pulled their hands.

“Kei, come drink with us! Don’t just sit there. You too freckle boy!”

Tadashi will not say it out loud but kei is definitely blushing like a little kid in love.

_Log for the day:_

_Today we had a little drink. I’m not really a fan of alcohol so i didn't drink much. Everyone was very wasted. It was so chaotic. Kei said he wouldn’t drink because something might have caught on fire. Well… a knight named goshiki definitely set his shirt on fire. He really shouldn’t have poked the fire bug. But i couldn’t blame him, he was drunk and the fire bug looked like a ball of fur. I would like to hold it too._

_Also, i might have an idea why kei always comes late at night. I think it’s something to do with tetsurou. Whatever it is, i hope he is having fun. Tetsurou and kei looked very happy and content at the moment. I’ll just let them have fun._

_I want to go on a walk tomorrow. I miss that little fairy by the tree. Also, i have been very good at dodging hits. There is a knight named kenma taught me how to move around without using too much energy. It’s very helpful!! I wish i could use it in a real battle._

🗡

Just like what tadashi wrote in his log, he went out for a walk the next night. Kei was still not back when tadashi went out for his walk. He also didn’t bump into kei when he walked away from their shared room.

When he got to the large tree that he went to on his previous walk, he heard squeaking and suddenly the fairy from the other day appeared in front of him, grabbing his nose excitedly. Tadashi laughed out loud at the fairy’s cute antics and proceeded to place the fairy on the top of his head.

Tadashi walked the path he walked on before. It’s the same but he still finds it amusing. Everything looks so pretty. When tadashi almost finished his walk and on his way to put the fairy back, the fairy squeaked, and tadashi stopped in his tracks.

“What’s the matter?” He asked.

The fairy jumped down from his head and flew to his hand just to lift it up in front of him and sat on it. The fairy later pointed in a direction.

“What is it? Do you want me to walk over there?” The fairy nodded their head yes and swung its legs back and forth. Tadashi could feel a little vibration in his hand. He would assume that the fairy was excited. Tadashi wished he could bring this fairy home.

The path he was on was dark. But the little light coming from the fairy sitting on the palm of his hand was enough for him to see where he was going. He went further in and then he heard the voice of a very familiar person. The person wasn’t alone.

The person was kei. He was sitting by the stream with tetsurou. The moon is shining on them, tadashi thought he saw a painting.

The fairy in his palm was shocked at the sight of the unfamiliar human it saw and let out a squeak. Tadashi panicked and stuffed the fairy in his pocket at the front of his shirt. He hid behind the nearest tree.

“Did you hear that?” Kei asked.

“It’s probably just some animals, don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so…”

“Well, as i was saying. When i was little, i liked to explore the forest alone and then, i saw an egg. I thought-”

Tadashi paid no mind to whatever tetsurou was saying and peaked inside his pocket. The fairy was visibly angry because there was a prominent pout. They flew out of tadashi’s pocket and was about to scream at him. Tadashi put his pointer finger on his lips, shushing the fairy before anything could happen. 

He got up and ran away with the fairy in his pocket. Apologising to the fairy as he put it back on their tree before running back to his room before kei gets there.

_Log for the day:_

_I… i have absolutely no words. You see, i was planning to at least ask kei what he has been up to. Or, go to practice with him and just casually ask him about this. But of course fate said no and let me bump into him during my walk. Yes. I went for a walk tonight. Everything was going so well._

_But then i saw kei by the stream. I don't even know why i hid behind the large tree. I don’t know what to do. Should i come back here tomorrow? Or should i talk to the two knights i met the other night?_

_Maybe i shouldn’t do anything. Maybe kei and tetsurou were just being friends. Well, this is a little awkward… i feel awkward writing all this but oh well. I’ll see you tomorrow, it's getting closer to midnight. Kei will be back soon._

_Also, i’m pretty sure i made friends with a fairy. Even though i can’t understand what they’re saying, it’s still fun! We don’t really know their origin and we don’t know if they have gender or not. But, they seem to be able to understand us so i don’t really care about it. They’re really nice and polite creatures. It’d be nice to hang out with them from time to time._

🗡

The next day went by as usual. Tadashi had his training, everything was going well, kei acted flustered around tetsurou. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

When the night came, Tadashi headed out once the clock showed that it was 11 o’clock. He went to the large tree and met his fairy friend. The fairy was aesthetic when tadashi appeared in front of them.

“I’m about to go spy on my friend. You can come with, but you have to be very quiet, okay?” The fairy eagerly nodded and brought a little mushroom with them before flying into tadashi’s front pocket.

Tadashi chuckled at their behaviour, “You’re in it for the story aren’t you? Sitting in a cozy place and even brought a snack.” The fairy grinned playfully and tadashi started his walk. 

He took the same path as yesterday and slowed down when he began to hear the sounds of the water stream. As he got closer, he didn't hear any talking instead, something else. Something else that probably won’t let him sleep at night. Something else that will question his decision to why he even thought about spying on kei that night.

Kissing sounds. He heard them before he saw them.

At first, he was telling himself that it was probably not kei and tetsurou. Maybe it was something else, so he decided to turn around and go back to his room and sleep.

But the little nosy fairy friend of his pulled on his hair, forcing him to peek and see who was kissing in the middle of the forest.

And there they were. Tetsurou and kei, against a tree. Kissing oh so passionately. The fairy also seems to realise what was happening in front of them. They looked flustered and flew right back in tadashi’s pocket. They held the opening of the pocket shut so tadashi couldn’t see inside.

“Oh so now you’re hiding after you’re making me see that?” He whispered. The fairy replied in squeaks as usual.

Tadashi then went back to walking around the forest, completely ignoring the path that leads to wherever kei and tetsurou are. He also lectured his fairy friend on how it’s bad to look at people kissing. The fairy seems to disagree because tadashi was the one who said he wanted to spy on his friend.

_Log for the day:_

_. .. ……………… i… i…. i . Hmm. I . I think i shouldn’t have gone out to look for kei tonight. I think. I mean, i know so. I really shouldn’t do that. Everything would be okay if it wasn’t for my fairy friend that pulled me into seeing them but i guess it’s my fault too. I should go apologise…_

_By the way, what happened was… you see, i know they were friends or something. I thought they were just casually hanging out. But just now… they weren’t doing things that friends do… you wouldn’t kiss a friend while having your fingers intertwined right…? I saw them doing that by the stream. I really shouldn’t watch that. I feel so bad. I should apologise. Kei, i’m so sorry. I’ll apologise, okay? I promise._

_That’s all for today.._

🗡

The next day, tadashi stopped koutarou and keiji in their tracks when evening practice ended. 

“I’m so sorry to bother you, but would you mind if i ask you a question about my friend?”

“Of course!! Don’t be so formal now, we’re all only a few years apart.” Koutarou replied with a friendly smile and keiji nodded. Tadashi nodded and took a deep breath.

“Do you know if there’s something going on with my friend and tetsurou kuroo?” He asked.

“Oh?” Koutarou smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. He placed a hand around tadashi’s shoulders, making him stumble a little because of the sudden force. “Tadashi, how ‘bout joining us for dinner? I have juicy information.” Tadashi saw keiji roll his eyes at koutaro in the corner of his eyes. 

“Uhm, if you don’t mind-”

“Of course! Right, keiji?” Keiji just sighed and nodded.

When they all had their meals in front of them, koutaro started talking. “What i know, when you lot came to train on the first day, tetsu says kei has a lot of potential. Said something about if kei were supposed to face a dragon, he would survive.”

Tadashi was taken aback, his uncle who he thought was the finest knight barely got out from his encounter with a dragon. To think that his childhood friend could, it was mind blowing. “And then?”

“And then, when kei was walking alone, tetsu baited me into convincing kei to train with us. I was fine with it, really. Then he started to come train with us and all, you know all that.” Koutaro pointed his fork at tadashi as a matter of fact and got his hand swatted by keiji. He nodded and koutarou continued. 

“And then, they started to come out of practice a little later than us and they often just sit together when we take a break on our night training. Me and keiji didn’t think of anything at first, we thought they really stayed and practiced. So, one day when practice was done, we went back to the hall just to check on them and they weren’t there.”

“Just to be clear, it’s mainly koutarou that thought of everything, i just got dragged along.” Keiji interrupted. 

“Anyway! So they weren’t there, and i thought, maybe they already went back? But they didn't!” Koutaro exclaimed and stabbed his form into his mashed potatoes. “Well, i know kuroo hasn't gone back yet because i went to his room and he wasn’t there.” Tadashi hummed, showing that he was still paying attention.

“And then did you remember that night we bumped into each other? I assume kei wasn’t in his room since you asked us if we’ve seen him. I went to check on kuroo that night and he wasn’t there before you came and asked me about kei. I did my math and i am pretty sure they’re doing something together.”

“Honestly, i don’t think we should be snooping around.” Keiji stated. 

Suddenly tetsurou appears behind koutarou and swings his arm over his shoulder, “Snooping around where?”

“Holy crap! Don’t just come out of nowhere!! We are having a private conversation here?” Koutarou shrieked.

“About what? Oh, aren’t you kei’s friend? Did kou drag you here with him?” Tetsurou turned his attention to him.

“Uhm-”

“He was sitting alone and we just came and sat here” Koutarou butts in. Tetsurou shrugged and sat to eat his dinner while mumbling about how a knight named lev couldn't seem to hold the shield properly. Tadashi let out a breath of relief.

_Log of the day:_

_Well well well. I’m pretty sure… No. I’m very sure, they’re more than friends. And thus, i will apologise to kei tomorrow. That’s all i have for today. Koutarou told me about how tetsurou disappeared after their practice and i literally saw them kissing._

_Oh i forgot, today, we did some obstacle based training. They said it’s for when we have to run across difficult terrain. It was gruesome. I thought my legs would fall off by the end of the training. But it was fun. We were all partnered up. Shoyo was mine, it was hilarious. He kept on bickering with tobio for being slower than us because tobio kept on messing up with his partner._

_Kei was partnered up with tetsurou. Again, they looked like teenagers in love. It was a little unfair because let me tell you, tetsurou was the one that set up the obstacle and he knew all the easier ways and he kept on purposely tripping over rocks just to have kei holding him back._

_It’s sickening, if you saw what they looked like. I wonder if kei knew about how tetsurou set everything up. I only know because koutarou came beside me and told me. He was like “Look at that idiot tetsu acting dumb. He literally set this course up.” The two were a mess but they did everything just fine. It was amusing. It almost made me feel like i want to have a relationship like that with someone._

🗡

Tadashi gathered up his courage and asked if he could talk to kei the next day. They were alone when tadashi confessed that he accidentally walked in on kei and tetsurou. The other was speechless. 

“I am so so so so so so so sorry!! You see, i was just planning to check on you. I heard noises and was about to head back but my friend pulled me and i couldn’t help but see it. I’m so sorry!”

Tsukishima ignored his apologies, “You were with a friend. You weren’t alone.”

“Technically it’s a fairy friend so words won’t spread. I’m so sorry again, i really didn’t mean to see all that. I can introduce the fairy to you if you want.”

“I, i don’t know what to say.” Kei sighed.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything! I’ll just act like it never happened. I promise.” Tadashi held his breath and waited for kei’s reply.

“Since the cat is out of the bag now… i guess there’s no denying it anymore. We are kinda seeing each other right now. Yeah. It’s not a secret or anything but we don’t want it to be loud.” Kei mumbled while dragging his foot on the ground. 

“Moonshine!” Tetsurou’s voice called out from outside of their room. Kei facepalmed. He sighed and went to open the door, looking unamused but couldn’t hide the fact that he was blushing furiously. 

“Are you done talking to your friend? Can we head to training now- oh,” 

Tadashi and tetsurou awkwardly stared at each other.

“Tetsu, he already knows.”

Tetsurou’s eyes went wide and he chuckled nervously, “uh, i hope you don’t mind.” Tadashi smiled, “of course. But stop acting like teenagers or everyone will find out. Oh, and be careful to not do anything in the middle of the forest because people like me could be out taking a walk.”

Tetsurou got red and jumped into kei, burying his face in kei’s neck. Then, the three of them walked to the training hall together.

_Log for the day:_

_Everything has been laid out now. I don’t feel very bad anymore. Tetsurou and kei seemed to be very comfortable around me. I feel like i could be a person they could rely on. It feels nice._

_Tetsurou is very clingy around kei. Not that i hate it. It was quite adorable. And it’s very surprising that kei is okay with all the clinging. He would always push away his own brother if he gets all cuddly with him. I guess it’s the power of love._

_The training camp is almost over. We will be heading back in a week or so if there is no delay. I’ll have to say goodbye to my fairy friend. I feel sad. There is no fairy like this one back at home. I better go see them tomorrow. I’ll miss my friend a lot. I want to introduce the fairy to kei too_

🗡

_Log for the day:_

_I met my fairy friend today. I told the fairy i would be going home in six days and they got very sad :( but i promised i would come again to see them. Oh the fairy is actually beside me as i’m writing this. I told them i wanted to introduce them to kei. And then they wanted to follow me here._

_Kei is actually sleeping right now. The fairy was so embarrassed when they saw kei. Maybe they’re still flustered when they saw what kei did. I guess those things aren’t very common in their world. But kei was very nice to the little fairy. He introduced himself when he got back from meeting tetsurou._

_The fairy gave kei an acorn as a token of apology. I don’t know what it is but i find it very cute. Anyway, the fairy will be sleeping here tonight. I made a makeshift bed out of grasses, flowers and my shirt. I hope my friend will be comfortable._

_Nothing really happened today except i defeated someone named inouka in a duel. I am very proud of myself. Everyone told me that i improved a lot, even kei. I’m so happy. I worked very hard these past seven weeks._

🗡

On the last day of training, kei was visibly sad. He was still doing great in his duels but he seems to be clearly distracted. So, when they were having their last feast, tadashi told kei to spend time with tetsurou while he tells everyone that he and kei are going to be hanging out somewhere.

Kei thanked him and went on his way to see tetsurou. And tadashi went to see his fairy friend by the tree for the last time before heading back.

When tadashi got to the large tree, the fairy flew up to him slowly. It’s shoulders hunched. The usual yellow light that the fairy usually radiates is just now dark blue, almost black. Tadashi held out its palm and the fairy sat on it. They seemed to be holding a ring in their hands, made of material that tadashi couldn’t make out.

“Is that for me?” The fairy perked up a little and nodded. “Could you put it on me then?” Tadashi held out his hand but the fairy shook its head and flew up to his neck instead, tugging on the necklace he had on. 

“Oh? It’s a pendant? Sure, hang on, let me take this off for you.” Tadashi unclasps his necklace and the fairy slid the pendant in. When tadashi clasp his necklace again, the fairy flew in front of him and scanned him from his head to toe. It held it’s chin as if he was thinking.

“It’s pretty! Thank you so much, i’ll take care of this very well,” The fairy beamed and flew around his head happily. 

“I’m glad you liked it! This will protect you in the future. Make sure to not take it off okay?” A small voice said. It was the fairy.

“Wait, i could understand you?!” Tadashi exclaimed.

“Of course! You were supposed to!”

“What’s your name?”

“It’s yu. Yu nishinoya.” The fairy smiled wildly.

Tadashi took something out of his pocket. It’s a piece of folded paper. He handed it to the fairy. “Here, i also made you something. I tried to make it as small as possible so you could hold it.”

The fairy took the paper that is bigger than their body and held it up proudly, eyes sparkled with happiness. “It’s us! This is beautiful! I will keep this very well, tadashi. I think you should go now. Make sure to come visit, okay? And be careful!”

“Sure! You too, little one.” 

They waved at each other until they’re out of each other’s sight. Promising to see each other in their dream and walk together in it.

When he was on his way to where everyone is. He bumped into a dejected tetsurou and kei. They were holding hands. Tadashi felt his heart warmed. It feels nice to see his friend showing so much emotion. Kei isn’t very tough after all.

🗡

The battlefield was coloured with blood and bodies. It’s hard to distinguish between the dragon’s and the humans’ blood. It was a nightmare in flesh. Tadashi dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Finally, the violent dragon had been killed. He kissed the pendant on his neck and silently thanked the fairy.

They were called over to the fukuro region because a dragon went rampage and they needed support. Kei agreed in a heartbeat and tadashi went along with it.

When they got to the scene, everyone was busy setting traps and distributing weapons. Kei didn’t even manage to greet tetsurou properly. 

A few hours later, the dragon flew towards them. It was violent. Everything was on fire. They fought with their hearts and here they are now.

“Tetsu!” Tadashi heard kei scream. It was probably the first time he ever heard it. It was so raw and painful. Tadashi turned his head towards where kei ran too and there was kuroo. He was lying motionless, tadashi wasn’t even sure if he was breathing or not.

Kei gathered him in his arms and placed his head on tetsurou’s chest. Trying to listen to his heartbeat. Tadashi wasn’t sure what he heard because kei started sobbing into tetsurou shoulders.

Tadashi rushed towards them. Kuroo has a cut on his cheek, it looks horrifying. “Is he, is he alive?”

“Yes!” Kei cried.

“Yes. Thank god, tetsu. Tetsu, tetsu, tetsu,”

A hand reached out and caressed kei’s head gently, “I told you, you would survive if you’re battling a dragon.”

“Tetsu!”

Tadashi couldn’t say a word, he felt like he should leave the two of them in their own world, but he also wanted to land a hand when kei‘s ready to get up.

“How could you make me worry like that?! I thought i would never see you again.”

“Kei-”

“Please don’t say anything. The wound on your face will get worse.”

“Can i at least get a kiss? I thought i wouldn’t see you ever again.” Kei rolled his eyes but still gave tetsurou a peck on the lips anyway. Completely forgetting the fact that they have an audience.

“Ew,”

“Don’t ew me! You love kissing me.” Tetsurou retorted and clutched his sides in pain. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Tsukishima said. Tadashi and kei carried tetsurou to where everyone was gathered.

“Hey, remember how i told you not to act like teenagers so people won’t find out?” 

Tsukishima snorted and kuroo chuckled lightly. 

Yeah, they are in love and there is no point of tadashi observing them anymore. He just wished them happiness as he walked away from the infirmary and went to the dining hall where he saw koutarou and keiji sitting at a table and joined them.

_Log for the day:_

_Today was the craziest day in my life. We fought a dragon. A dragon!! It was really really tough. I still feel so weak but i have so much to write about._

_I don’t know how i’m still alive. I think it's the pendant yu gave me. I miss that little fairy. I should go see yu since i’m in this region anyway. Gosh, i still couldn't register what happened today. That was just crazy._

_The dragon was humongous. It was so terrifying. I don’t know who is still alive or or who is dead. But i do noticed familiar faces while i was on my way back to our sleeping grounds. I was so glad. I cried a lot. They said knights should be brave and never cry. But i cried a lot. I’m just really glad i get to see another day. I know this probably won't be my last time but i’ll try my best._

_Also, today was the first time i saw kei letting his guard down. The way he ran towards tetsurou, the way he held tetsurou in his arms, the way he cried for tetsurou. It was all very new to me._

_I can see the love and affection in kei’s eyes when he looks at tetsurou being cheeky. It was a tough situation but to see them smiling and looking at each other lovingly made me feel like there is always light at the end of a tunnel. Kei and tetsurou look like something out of romance books that kogane reads. How tetsurou ironically makes bad jokes when he was on the verge of dying and how they kissed even though tetsurou is injured. Everyone be damned because they are in their own little world._

_I don’t want to be all sappy even though i’m the only one that gets to read my log, but i wonder if i could experience all that. Crying for someone, holding someone, loving someone like that. I wonder. But i think it feels warm. Because tetsurou and kei are both warm. Maybe someday in the far future?_

_I think that’s all from me. I can’t wait to rest and go see my fairy friend. I couldn’t send him letters because they couldn’t read it anyway. I’ll quickly recover and go see yu!!_

_Logging off,_

_Tadashi_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve reached the end! Thank you so much for reading!! Don’t forget to send the stars your wishes!🌌🌙✨
> 
> My [twitter!](https://twitter.com/minappletea)  
> My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/minappletea) acc if you have any questions!  
> Thank [you](https://twitter.com/krtskstrwbrry?s=21) For helping me with this! I rlly appreciate it hehe <3


End file.
